Team Bayonet
Team Bayonet, also referred as Fireteam Bayonet, is a Spartan-III fireteam formerly under operational command of and currently under operational command of and is composed of five Spartan-IIIs, all of which are Gamma Company. It had an active role in the tail-end of the and fought during the and . Team Bayonet is currently active and stationed aboard the [[UNSC Columbia's Pride |UNSC Columbia's Pride]]. History Initially created in July of 2544, in preparation for the arrival of , Team Bayonet would later host one of the best teams of Gamma Company. Training Initially spotted as a team with high potential, greater results were normally expected from Team Bayonet compared to most other teams. Team Bayonet would often place highly in their training simulations, usually placing between 1st and 3rd overall. CPO often praised the team among the other trainers, citing their use of unit cohesion and their chemistry as a team. Despite what was seen to the instructors, Team Bayonet had major problems. Trainee-G076 had become team leader of Team Bayonet through his natural ability to lead, which was furthered when instructors asked for Bayonet's team leader and S-G076 would go up. Trainee-G036 did not like that one bit. He felt that he would be a much better leader given the chance, despite the fact that when he had been put in charge of leading Bayonet during war games, the team performed much lower than average. Trainee-G036's resistance toward Trainee-G076 peaked in December of 2547, when the two briefly brawled before being thrown apart by trainees S-G091 and S-G278. From that point on the two had a very hard time working together, causing rifts in Team Bayonet. "Team Rebel" S-G036 began to talk to other trainees who shared similar views on their team leaders, usually all having one thing in common, a heavy dislike toward CPO Mendez. When in down time, S-G036 would meet with his impromptu team, which he nicknamed "Team Rebel". "Team Rebel" underwent their first "mission" on the night of January 4th, 2548, while Mendez and Ambrose were talking in latter's office. The group sneaked out of the boys barracks and into Mendez's office where he kept his cigars. The goal was to grab the cigars, hide them until morning, throw them away, then return the empty cigar case to Mendez's office the next night. The plan was a total failure. S-G036 and his "team" made it into the office and after grabbing the cigars they headed for the door. When they opened the door "Team Rebel" was shocked to find Trainee-G076 and around six other trainees including S-G091, , and . S-G076 had a feeling that S-G036 was planning something and stayed up to alert the other trainees he had become friends with. Trainee-G036, who was very disorientated after the ordeal, was dragged back to his bed without further issue. The cigars never left the office, and Mendez never found out there was ever even a plan to take his cigars. Operation: JAILBREAK Main Article: ''Operation: JAILBREAK Following the failure of "Team Rebel", S-G036 was impressed that Trainee-G076 was able to figure out his plan, put together a team, and completely thwart his plan without any adult intervention. S-G036 began to look at S-G076 in a different light, one where he was open to following S-G076, while still thinking he was a more capable leader. A few months after the plan to steal the cigars, on July 7th, 2548, a few teams from Gamma Company decided that they had endured enough, running into the jungles surrounding prior to a Trial by Fire exercise. Initially, Trainee-G036 began to step away from his line, before turning to see Trainee-G076, looking back at him with a disappointed expression. Upon realizing how it would affect the rest of his team, S-G036 stepped back into line. About an hour and a half later, instructors gathered the remaining teams to begin the hunt for their fellow trainees. Team Bayonet was among the teams who were sent on the hunt for the runaways. While out searching, the team came to a small waterfall, and despite their best efforts, trainees G-076 and S-G091 were convinced by trainees S-G036, S-G278, and S-G141 to rest and relax for thirty minutes before continuing. Over the next weeks, Team Bayonet would collect two of the runaway teams, with one of the trainees who was resistant in leaving, giving Trainee-G076 a scar across his brow from a strike with a tree branch, resulting in a nervous S-G141 shooting the attacker in the shoulder, not killing him, but severely injuring the boy. After all the runaways were caught and accounted for, the teams who aided in the capture of the runaways received much praise from the instructors, and a bit of resentment from the trainees who ran. The trainees would later jokingly dub the endeavor as Operation: JAILBREAK. Augmentations ''Main Article: '' Prior to their augmentations, the trainees of Gamma Company were shown multiple films of failed and successful augmentations from both Spartans IIs and IIIs. After everyone from Bayonet agreed to continue with the augmentations, they would be given growth hormones, along with cartilage, muscle, and bone supplements, nine months prior to their augmentations. All members of Team Bayonet and Gamma Company were successfully augmented aboard the during the week of February 17th, 2551. The trainees received the following chemically induced augmentations. Post-Augmentation: Following Gamma Company's augmentations, the trainees were furthered trained for another year as they adapted to their augmentations. During this time between their augmentations and graduation, Team Bayonet really established what role they would play in the team, with S-G076 as team leader, S-G036 as second-in-command, S-G278 as the marksman, S-G091 as close quarters/demolitions, and S-G141 as the heavy weapons specialist. The Gammas would also begin doing training ops which simulated real combat, one of which led to S-G036 getting hit by a training rifle and needing medical attention. They also would begin getting used to the armor they would be wearing during their service, the . In October of 2551, Team Bayonet utilized their free time to come up with a modern twist on the ancient technique of using a bayonet in combat, using their speed to perform a faster version of the bayonet charge and bayonet combat. Nine months before the end of their training, Kurt Ambrose announced a tournament for top honors among the top performing teams. Team Bayonet would be selected to participate, being in the top twenty performing teams among the Gammas. The team would put their new bayonet fighting styles to the test during the tournament, yielding great results. The other trainees were caught completely off guard by their maneuvers and attacks, as no trainee except for those from Team Bayonet had been trained to fight with or against it. Team Bayonet would perform very well, placing over the instructors projections, finishing at fourth overall, barely losing to to participate in the final three. This would wind beneficial to Team Bayonet, for they would be deployed for Battle of Earth, receiving orders only a month after their graduation and weeks after the . Thus, they would avoid the , leaving only days prior to the Sentinels awakening. Human-Covenant War Main Article: '' In late October, Team Bayonet would receive their orders, they were headed to Earth, New Mombasa. Two weeks later, Bayonet and a few other teams deployed to Earth were in Pelicans, heading toward the surface of humanity's homeworld. Battle of Earth ''Main Article: '' Battle of Mombasa ''Main Article: '' Upon arriving in New Mombasa, Team Bayonet was ordered to aid in the evacuation of civilians and aid Marines in assaulting buildings. After about an hour and a half of aiding civilians out of the city, a platoon of Marines requested aid in clearing a Covenant occupied medical facility, to which Team Bayonet, who were itching for a fight, agreed to help. First, Jenn-G278 was ordered to the roof of a building across from the medical facilities, Dan-G076 then lead his team and the group of Marines into the facility, with Theo-G091 taking point. The facility was a small medical building, composed of four floors, 12 rooms per floor. S-G278 spotted a , celebrating a dead atop the facility, quickly eliminating the hulking Jiralhanae along with those standing around him. The members of Bayonet, who were inside the building, began to quickly evacuate civilians from the rooms. In the center of the third floor was a large open atrium, which had taken positions on. Tom-G036 noticed a child, which he estimated around the age of six, who was under fire from these snipers. Quickly, Tom rushed toward the child, grabbing and covering the kid as he tried to run to the Spartans. He took round after round to his back, shaking off the plasma damage, the rest of Team Bayonet responded by opening fire and taking down the snipers. Continuing to move through the facility, the group was ambushed from behind by a , who was armed with a , shooting S-G076 in his back and chest, melting a portion on his cuirass. This enraged Dan, who proceeded to attack the Elite, ripping the alien apart using his knife and increased aggression. He was pulled off the shredded corpse of the Elite by Theo, who looked down at what was left of the Elite Minor and laughed. Dan looked down at his knife, it was snapped in half, with a portion of the blade remaining lodged in the Elite.They continued onward, helping civilians and hunting down the remaining Covenant forces. When reaching the roof of the building, the Spartans found a group of ODSTs, all killed except for one, and upon hearing their battalion, Dan punched a wall, 23rd Shock Trooper Battalion, the same battalion as his father. Alex-G141 then alerted the team, the Covenant which had been lingering over Mombasa had initiated its slipspace drive, preparing to jump in atmosphere. The team then leaped from the roof, landing on cars below, taking cover from the ships slipspace blast. Team Bayonet was fine, but a Marine was crushed under rubble. Team Bayonet, the ODST, and the remaining Marines were then picked up by two Pelicans and headed back to UNSC territory. Attack on Sydney ''Main Article: '' After a few days of minor scuffles with squads of Covenant forces, ONI requested a Spartan-III team's presence in Sydney, Australia, as they feared a Covenant Strike on the human capital. S-G076 volunteered his team and were quickly flown to the UNSC Headquarters, which as suspected was under Covenant fire. They were ordered to defend the facility by whatever means necessary, and were allowed access to experimental and prototype weapons including a prototype railgun, identified as the X-913 Carbine. The team rushed to the rooftop of the facility, where a was deploying its forces. The team would push back wave after wave of Covenant dropships, , etc... After three hours of fighting the Covenant pulled away from the building, which was only lightly damaged from the attack. Before they were able to celebrate their victory, emergency lights began flashing, signifying that an Earth ONI facility was under attack. Almost immediately after the alarms began flashing, reported an attack at the testing facility, to which Team Bayonet was rushed off to Swanbourne. Upon their arrival, Team Bayonet's Pelican came under heavy fire, causing the team to jump from the ship. After being briefed on the situation, they realized the force was small, but very efficent, being lead from the back by a . Tom-G036 came up with a plan, which had Jenn-G278 eliminating the General in the back, the rest of Team Bayonet rushing to close in the Covenant in a pincer attack, while the remaining Marines and ONI personal attacked from the sides and front. The worked perfectly, killing the Sangheili General caused the Covenant attack to collapse, falling into disarray, making it much easier to eliminate the force. Upgrade to MJOLNIR Almost all of Team Bayonet's Semi-Powered Infiltration Armor was severely damaged, due to two back to back battles, the photoreactive panels on their suits were rendered unusable, being melted and unable to reflect the environment around them. Dan applied to have their team upgraded as a Mjolnir equipped team, ONI decided it would be beneficial to the themselves, the UNSC, and Team Bayonet. At the Beta-5 Division Ordnance Testing Facility, Bayonet was equipped with surplus Mark V variants and experimental shielding. Battle of Cleveland ''Main Article: '' A little over a month after the Attack of Sydney, Team Bayonet was rapidly deployed to Cleveland, URNA, following a Covenant invasion of the city. This battle became known as one of Team Bayonet's finer moments, becoming heroes in the eyes of Cleveland. Team Bayonet would be asked to help lead an attack on a warehouse the Covenant had turned into a makeshift command outpost, which was lead by a Brute Chieftain. Dan-G076 lead the attack, initially using the team's signature attack, the Bayonet Charge. The team lined up, equipping their bayonets, sprinting into the building, killing many Covenant forces in the initial charge. The team would end up killing two Brute Captain Majors, four Brute Majors, twelve Brute Minors, two Hunters, and a large collection of Grunts and Jackals. The Chieftain slammed Theo with his hammer, while Theo's back was turned, sending him flying across the warehouse. Prompting Dan to attack the Chieftain with his knife, lunging at the Brute's back, stabbing the Brute in his neck and back, eventually killing it. After calling for medical evacuation for Theo, Dan would give the Chieftain's hammer to Theo as a trophy before he left, and then head back to the UNSC outpost. Back at the outpost, Team Bayonet was sent on a patrol around the city to hunt down Covenant or find civilians. Thirty minutes into the patrol, Bayonet discovered 47 civilians, trapped behind rubble. After freeing the civilians, the team began to lead them back toward the outpost. Then, two Phantoms appeared from behind a building, deploying Covenant troops along with two on to the street. Dan-G076 ordered Tom-G036 to continue leading the civilians back to the outpost, while Dan, Jenn-G278, and Alex-G141 stayed to fend off the the Covenant attackers. Dan would charge the Covenant after running out of ammunition, killing as many as he could, creating a diversion to allow Tom to successfully led the civilians back to the outpost, without losing a soul. For their actions Team Bayonet would receive the Navy Meritorious Unit Commendation with a "V" device for valor. S-G278 and S-G141 would both receive Bronze Stars with a "V" device for valor, S-G036 would receive the Navy Cross, and S-G076 would receive the Red Legion of Honor. After the Battle of Cleveland, Team Bayonet would not be deployed again during the Human-Covenant War, instead they were kept in Berlin, Germany as an emergency response team in the case of another Covenant attack on another city on Earth. Another invasion never came, leaving Team Bayonet in Germany until April of 2553. Post Human-Covenant War In the months following the end of the Human-Covenant War, Team Bayonet was often sent on high-risk missions to quell Insurrectionist activities, destroy Covenant remnant groups, etc... Later in November of 2553, Jenn-G278 would join the , marking the first of Team Bayonet to leave the team. Without Jenn, Team Bayonet would mostly run missions continuing to eliminate Insurrectionists. In 2554, Team Bayonet would lose it's team leader when Dan-G076 was requisitioned by ONI, for target elimination and reconnaissance. From here, Tom-G036 would become Team Bayonets team leader. Spartan Operations Team Bayonet would join the newly created about a month after Tom became team leader. After joining, the team would be equipped with new , and stationed aboard the . While on the Infinity, Bayonet was asked to help the new adapt to both their new augmentations and armor in between missions and training. Battle of Requiem Main Article: '' On July 21st, 2557, the UNSC ''Infinity was pulled into the of , after hearing an emergency distress beacon from within the planet. The remainder of Team Bayonet was one of the fireteams who were paired with a platoon of Marines and sent to the surface of Requiem. On Requiem, Team Bayonet lead a company of Marines in defending the Infinity. The Battle of Requiem was Tom-G036's first battle which he held command. Tom performed well in the battle, but lost multiple Marines who were under him. After the battle ended, Tom mentioned to Alex-G141 that he felt Dan was meant to lead Bayonet. Two weeks after the battle, Jenn-G278 was released by ONI, who joined Spartan Operations and then rejoined Team Bayonet. Requiem Campaign Main Article: '' Dan-G076 was released by ONI in late December of 2557, joining his team in the Spartan Branch and reclaimed his command over Team Bayonet. Dan also brought a new addition in the form of the "smart" AI, Cascadia, which Dan was attached to while with ONI. She would become the team AI for Team Bayonet, while still being implanted in Dan. Deploying from the ''Infinity, Team Bayonet would fight against Promethean forces and Jul 'Mdama's Covenant, killing a total of 682 hostiles during the campaign. Their high performances earned each member a Purple Heart, with a few members earning a higher award, and almost all of them setting personal records in terms of kill count. Present In the weeks following the Requiem Campaign, Team Bayonet was stationed aboard the UNSC Columbia's Pride, creating a Spartan contingent in Battle Group Union. The team often deploys alongside Marines and ODSTs of the battle group, against Insurrections and Covenant remnant groups. Roster * Dan-G076: Team leader, Spartan Commander aboard the UNSC Columbia's Pride among the top twenty performing of Gamma Company, former ONI operative, SPARTAN-IV trainer in between missions. ** Cascadia: Team "smart" AI, attached to Dan while with ONI, transferred to Spartan Branch along with Dan. * Tom-G036: Second-in-command, intelligence, medic and, tactical planner, tends to be the "rock" of Team Bayonet. * Jenn-G278: Team marksman, #6 overall marksman of Gamma Company, former ONI operative, quiet but tends to be funny in conversation, SPARTAN-IV trainer in between missions. * Theo-G091: Close quarters specialist, especially violent toward Brutes, best friend of Dan-G076, tends to be overall aggressive in combat. * Alex-G141: Demolitions and explosives expert, youngest of Team Bayonet, very social, quirky in nature. Decorations The following is an incomplete list of Team Bayonet's awards, which have been given to Team Bayonet as a whole. Trivia * A bayonet is a stabbing blade that may be fixed to the muzzle of a rifle and is used in close quarters as a spear. * Dan-G076 and Jenn-G278 often worked together on their missions for ONI. * Team Bayonet's bayonet charge during the Battle of Cleveland was the first documented case in roughly 544 years. Category:SPARTAN Teams